Seamless Affinity
by kazurin
Summary: In Seamless Affinity, Karin & Kazune was separated for 10 years. During those times, Karin was constantly with Jin, Micchi, & Q. One day, Kazune made a surprising come back, but who knows what happened to him in England? On the other hand, what awaits Kazune's return? Trouble brews again for the Kamichama Karin & KKChu gang only without godly powers included this time! R&R!
1. Saccharine Benevolence

**Seamless Affinity  
**By: _kazurin (Eltz and Gela)_

* * *

Yuhoo, guys! It's Gela! It's an honor for me to do the first chapter of the story. This story is dedicated to all Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu Fans! Let's get the story going! Btw, we redid the whole story so be sure to read everything. Believe me, Seamless Affinity is much better! Oh, and we also changed the characters profile a bit. Heee~ No more godly powers, just their normal lives. Have fun! X3

Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, & Humor  
Pairings: you'll just have to read and see for yourselves ;)

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Saccharine Benevolence**

_IT WAS ALMOST TIME FOR SUNSET. The wind was blowing mildly along the grassy hill. The view is breathtaking. It'll probably be a good day after all. _

_As if right on cue, two adorable six-year old kids showed up, running on the green plains, bickering along._

_"YOUUU!"_

_The loud voice of a dirty blond girl echoed. It was actually more of like a scream than a shout. She looked frustrated and her wonderful emerald eyes looked so fierce. She was running fast it made her pigtails a mess, on the other hand, a blond boy was keeping distance from her. Unlike the girl, it seems that he was having a hard time running. He was breathing hard and it doesn't look like he could get away from her at all. _

_"YOU SEXIST PIG!" The girl continued to call the boy._

_The little boy stopped running away. His sapphire eyes got watery as he attempted a response._

_"Wah_–_? What did you call me?" He staggered and blinked._

_The girl smirked as her anger seemed to lower a bit. "You heard me right," the girl put her hands on her waist. "Now, what? You'll cry again huh?"_

_"No.." The boy tried rubbing his eyes. "I won't!"_

_"Crybaby," taunted the girl as she pouted._

_"Dumb bully girl," muttered the boy as he made a fist._

_"You're asking for it," she grinned evilly._

_The girl suddenly shoved a little caterpillar on his face. _

_"UWAAAAA~," cried the poor boy. He was sobbing loudly now._

_The little boy looked really helpless. He was so scared he almost pissed his pants. _

_"Sigh." The dirty blond girl felt a little sorry. She had to do it because she was so frustrated that she couldn't help but take out her irritation on the boy. Finally, she put the caterpillar back to a twig and hugged the blond boy. "Stop crying. Jeez. I'm sorry," she muttered._

_He started to stop crying and hugged her back. "I told you I.. sob.. I hate bugs.. sob.. really scary." His puffy sapphire eyes pleaded. "No more spiders, please?"_

_Karin managed a smile. "It's your fault cuz you made me angry."_

_They released each other and sat on the grassy field._

_The little boy made a sad face. "Not my fault," he shook his head._

_"Oh, alright," Karin pouted. "Seeee, I was sad." She was trying to make a point but the six-year old stumbled with her words. "You tell things like this sooner, not later," her emerald eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry, Karin," his baby face fell. "I want to but afraid of what happens next," he tried to explain._

_"Sheesh. You're a jerk, Kazune-kun."_

_"No! Mom says I'm not," Kazune shook his head frantically. "You girls," he pointed to Karin, "Idiot."_

_Karin's face went red. "Say that again," she folded her arms._

_"Idiot."_

_"Jerk."_

_They started tickling each other until they got tired and sat down on the grass, both still laughing so hard, to watch the sunset like they always do after playing all day. It'll probably their last time._

_"So, you gonna go then?" the little girl said as sadness overcome her._

_As the little boy looked at her and nodded as he said, "No choice. Papa and Mama decided."_

_The little girl hugged her knees. She looked upset._

_"I know. But how you go to England when you're weak?"_

_"I'll be strong. I'll come back and protect," Kazune pointed at her._

_"Why protect? I'm stronger even in future."_

_"Papa said that girls be protected always by boys because of bad people. Don't want you hurt."_

_"Nuh-uh. It's the other way around."_

_"I don't care. Only thing I wanna do, protect Karin." He punched in the air._

_Karin couldn't help it so she pinched his cheek. "Aww, okay. I won't forget."_

_"Ouch." He removed her hand. "Always remember me Karin?"_

_"Of course, you're my best friend."_

_"Yay! Oh, getting too dark. Let's go home.."_

_"You're just afraid."_

_"Am not!"_

The scene slowly faded.

"Hey, Karin. . Karin! C'mon. Wake up," a male voice said.

Karin's eyes had tears. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Karin?"

Someone touched her face gently.

"Uhhh?" Karin said as she lifted her head from her desk, startled.

"Finally!" the boy exhaled deeply. "Are you alright? You fell asleep while we were having history."

At first Karin's eyes were blurry, but after it adjusted to the light. She realized that the boy's ruby eyes were looking at her very closely. She recognized those eyes.

"Oh, it's you Jin-kun," she mumbled.

He reached out to dry her eyes. "You okay? You were crying and.. I was worried."

Karin immediately stood up, "I'm sorry. I..," She looked away.

_She looks so sad. _He managed to fake a smile. "Nah. It's quite alright. Actually, this is the 33th time you slept in class. You actually broke your record last year," he grinned.

Karin, annoyed and still sleepy, got closer to his face. Jin blushed a bit. "It's not my fault for always falling asleep in class, it's-," she yawned. "-Micchi's."

"Y-you always don't get enough sleep because of him right?"

"How could I? He's always does his sleep walking thingy–"

"And sleep talking. I remember you saying that."

"Yep. He would sleep talk saying that he's planning something repeatedly and would smile after once in a while. Sometimes he would even wind up at our neighbors house. Can you believe how much trouble he gets us into?" she sighed.

He was a bit surprised. "Wow. I didn't know that part. Aren't your neighbors frightened or something?"

"Of course, they are. That's why I'm the one who has to wake him up," she raised her fist.

"At least he doesn't fall down the stairs." He laughed. "It would be a bang!" He smirked and crossed his arms. "It's the same thing as you waking him up anyway."

"What do you mean? The hard part is finding him you know," she huffed. "Maybe one of these days I should chain Micchi on his bed."

"Ahh, yeah. Speaking of Micchi, before I forget, I want to ask you something," Jin made a serious face. Truthfully he wanted to mask his nervousness.

"What is it Jin-kun?"

"Uhmm.. Karin, do you mind if, well..," He looked really nervous now and started sweating. Karin just nodded and patiently waited for what he had to say.

He held his breath and opened his mouth. "Wanttogooutwithme?" he finally said with incredible speed. His hands were sweating madly.

"What? I didn't even understand what you said," Karin said as she giggled.

"Uhh.. well.. I just want you to have dinner," Jin struggled to find the right words, "With me later..," Jin said as he blushed unnoticed. "Just.. us," he cleared his throat. "Erm, so.. do you want to?"

"You don't have work later?" Karin's emerald eyes looked at him skeptically.

"No. Actually, I asked for a break," Jin blushed even more.

"Wow, being an idol is really hard!" Karin exclaimed.

"Shh! Karin, you know that it's a secret."

"Ohh! Right! I'm sorry, Jin-kun. It's just, you're so cool! It's a good thing the school doesn't notice your fake hair," she laughed.

"Don't laugh about it, I'm still not used to this thing. It's very itchy," he scratched his head. "I can't even go to school without wearing this or any disguise."

She laughed. "Can't you take it off even for a little while?"

"I will. You'll see," he grinned.

"Alright, let's go have dinner together then. I think I should tell Micchi or he'll get upset if I don't show up for dinner. He's pretty sensitive."

"Don't worry it's already been taken cared off. I already asked him if you could," Jin said looking smug.

"And his response?"

Jin tried to act and sound like Micchi. "Well, he said something like, _if it's you Jin, I don't have any objections to make."_ He felt a bit embarrassed.

"Micchi's still Micchi. It's just dinner." Karin said as she giggled.

Jin chucked. "Yeah, it's just dinner..," he looked away.

"Well then, where are we going tonight?"

Their next teacher arrived. "It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at your house later okay?" He whispered and winked as he sat on his chair near Karin's.

"Sure thing," Karin whispered back feeling a little happier.

* * *

It has already been ten years since little Kazune left her. Karin was now in middle school. She became friends with Jin Karasuma and Michiru Nishikiori, her constant classmates since she entered middle school. Michiru was adopted by Karin's father a year after Kazune left. They lived in the Hanazono mansion along with the family's old butler, Q. But now they are both orphans since Karin's parents died in a car accident seven years ago.

It was like an endless torture for Karin as she watched the clock go tick tock tick tock.

"I'll end up sleeping again if this doesn't end quickly..," Karin whispered to herself as she let out a sigh. After a few minutes, their school bell rang. It might sound horrible and annoying to other people's ears but for Karin it calls out freedom.

"Bye guys!" Karin quickly dashed off outside their classroom.

"Hanazono-san!" somebody called.

A tall person with dirty brown hair hugged Karin to death. He was a very good looking boy despite his miss-matched colored eyes – his right eye was the color of sapphire while his left was the color of amethyst.

"Micchi!" Karin screamed. "You're doing it AGAIN!" she added.

"Heh. I know you love it when I do that." Micchi said frivolously.

"Jeez, what do you want? Your fan club will kill me!" she said with an irritated tone.

"Don't worry about the Micchirians! Everyone thinks you're like my lil' sis so no harm done. We can even kiss!" he closed their distance and cupped her cheek.

Karin blushed. "Micchi!" she pushed him far away as possible. "You don't want me punching your face with everyone here. Jeez, I can't believe there are even girls who'd want a pervert like you."

"And I can't believe you fell for that again!" Micchi laughed hard.

Karin fumed. She clenched her fists.

Micchi just smirked. He knew that Karin was almost pass her limit. "Who do you think you're dealing with?" he said smugly. "I look gorgeous and I'm very lovable. Having a fan club is natural," He winked at a girl who was gawking at him from a far. The girl's face went red. She let out a squeal and ran away.

"You're awful," Karin sighed. "I'll repeat again. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"Fine! You're no fun," he pouted. "Thing is, I saw you were about to leave earlier."

"So what?" Karin said looking puzzled.

Micchi frowned. "You mean this whole time you were serious about leaving school without me?"

"Ohh..," she said as she remembered. "Right. I was about to, I sort of forgot about you.. I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I forgot you don't have a meeting with the student council today."

"Well, the student president, you know him right? Jin's older brother, Kirio, wanted a break for today."

"Yeah..," she said as she sighed.

"Hmm. So, what's wrong?"He put his arm on Karin's shoulders which she didn't mind this time.

"What do you mean?" she was startled from her trance.

"I can tell by just looking at you.. You're zoning out and very moody too. You can't hide it. Jin is also worried about you."

"B-but.." she mumbled. She clearly didn't know what to say.

"And, you almost left me! That wasn't very nice of you Hanazono-san. You hurt my feelings." Micchi said as he pouted again, obviously luring her. "So. Spill. It."

Unfortunately, she failed to detect the trap and gave in. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I've been thinking of him again lately..," Karin said as she looked away.

"Fine. Let me guess. It's about Kujyou?" A smirk crept on Micchi's face.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's alright. I'm worried. The last letter he sent was six months ago," she sighed.

"Don't worry." Micchi said with an assuring tone. "I'm sure he's fine. You know him so you shouldn't worry too much!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's such a weak–" before she could finish Micchi pulled her arm.

"Come come. It's getting late, we should head home. And if I remember correctly, you still have an appointment for tonight."

"Right..," she murmured as her face fell, her thoughts obviously somewhere else.

Micchi stared Karin for a while and sighed. "So Karin, you and Jin will have dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," she raised her head and looked at Micchi, "Don't you want to come along?"

"NO! NO!" he raised his hands and shook his head frantically.

"Huh?" Karin looked puzzled.

"I'm fine eating alone tonight, besides Q will be there," he said._ She doesn't have any idea. I see. This is going to be good. _A sly smile crept on his face.

"If you say so, I hope there'll be lots of eel breads in the menu!" Karin raised her fists. She was definitely getting pumped up.

"Eh? Hanazono-san..," Micchi sweatdropped.

"What?" she looked at him dumbfounded.

"Never mind, just have loads of fun tonight," Micchi grinned.

"I sure will. With all the food and stuff! Right?"

Micchi just stared at her with a what-are-you-taking-about look. _She's only interested in food?_ He sighed.

"Hey Micchi, I forgot to ask. Jin-kun said it'll be a surprise. Do you know what it would be?" she kicked a stone along the pathway. They could see the mansion by now.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't," he said playfully.

"Oh c'mon. Please tell me," she pouted.

"Hanazono-san, do you even know what the word surprise means?" he chuckled.

"Well, duh," Karin rolled her eyes.

"So, you do understand that if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right?" Micchi laughed as he pointed out.

Karin clenched her fist. "You little, did you just make me look–" was all Karin could say but Micchi ran off to the mansion to escape before she could punch him.

* * *

"We're home! Whew it's so hot today," Micchi announced. "Hi-yaaah Q!"

Q has been the committed butler of the Hanazonos as long as Karin could remember. He now looked old but he wasn't fragile and he can do amazing tasks that younger people aren't much capable off. He was always formal even with his clothes. To Karin, he was also a part of her family like Micchi. Q was the only guardian they have and he looked after the household.

"It wouldn't be so hot if we didn't run Micchi," Karin grumbled. "If I wasn't so tired from running, I'd still punch you. You-" Before she could say anything more, she was cut by Q.

"Welcome home, Karin-sama, Michiru-sama," Q greeted them.

"Oh..," Karin pursed her lips. "Hello Q-chan," she waved and smiled.

Micchi smirked and turned to Q. "Ignore her. She won't be joining us for dinner tonight because she has a date."

"As you say Michiru-sama," Q bowed.

"I can never get a hang of you Q! Being so formal. But don't ya worry, we still love ya!" Micchi giggled as hugged Q like a kid.

"Wait a minute!" Karin's eyes widened. "Nobody said that it was a date or anything!"

"Heh. You're so oblivious Hanazono-san," Micchi laughed.

"It's just a simple dinner," Karin rolled her eyes. "A SIMPLE DINNER. So, stop making things complicated."

Micchi ignored her comment. "C'mon, let's go upstairs shall we? I'll help you get ready. I have already chosen your dress," he grinned.

"NO! I prefer to use my old dresses thank you very much," Karin snorted.

Micchi chuckled, "Now now, don't be stubborn. You can't use those. I found one that fits the.. uhhh.. let's say occasion," he beamed.

* * *

Karin stepped out of the gate of the mansion and saw a raven colored hair boy leaning on a red sports car.

She was wearing a simple light pale pink dress that ended above her knees. The dress looked Greek-ish because it resembled a chiton. It had a slit at the middle showing a little the cleavage of Karin's growing breasts and gold ornaments were clipped above the shoulders' sleeves. The dress hugged every curve of her body which made her look very sexy. She had her hair tied up in a somehow messy look, some hair were left dangling for effect. She also wore simple earrings, bracelet, and necklace which were all gold to match her outfit.

"Good evening Jin-kun," Karin said with a smile and then she frowned. "You aren't wearing any of your disguises tonight? Not even your fake brown hair?"

The boy didn't move or say anything and kept staring at her. He was wearing a fabulous tuxedo.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Karin said with concerned eyes. Her emerald eyes shone as light passed.

_She's.. _Jin then, snapped out of it. He shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Karin said worriedly.

"I'm okay." He finally said as he smiled. "I was just caught off guard. You look very beautiful tonight! You're a goddess, Karin.. I don't give compliments a lot." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm not wearing any disguises tonight because I want to be with you for who I really am."

"W-well, if you say so." Karin blushed. "Um, Micchi insisted that I shoud wear this dress. Is it too much?" she fidgeted.

"Of course not, it's perfect." _Too perfect._ Jin then, took a blind fold out from his pocket. "May I?" He asked.

"Is this really necessary? Won't your fans stab me?" She asked with unsure eyes.

He chuckled, "You don't want to ruin your surprise yourself don't you? Don't worry it's a private venue thing. I had it all arranged. The paparazzi are a little troublesome but we'll probably manage."

"I suppose it's fine then. Go on," Karin closed her eyes. Jin began tying the blind fold around Karin's eyes gently.

"No peeking, okay?" Jin looked at Karin again. _She's so beautiful, if she and I could just.._ He felt his face go red. He held Karin's hand. "Hold on to me. This way please."

After he got Karin in the car, he also got to his seat and started his sports car's engine which roared in response. However, before they could leave, an unexpected car, a gorgeous black limousine to be precise, arrived.

A guy came out of the limousine. He was only wearing a white polo with a sweater vest over it and white pants but he still he looked hot. Jin saw the guy and thought that he was a fellow actor because he had the same aura. And then, they met eyes.

At first, the guy looked curious. He saw the passenger's seat and his face immediately became furious. With incredible speed, the stranger hastily opened the door of Jin's car before Jin could register what's going on.

"HEY!" Jin shouted.

The stranger dragged Jin out of the sport's car and punched his face.

"OW!" Jin said as he regained his composure. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

The guy didn't answer but instead threw another punch at Jin. Thankfully, Jin managed to dodge it and he responded the stranger with a punch. They both exchanged several punches, forgetting that Karin was with them as well. They were lying on the road now, trying to strangle each other.

"Jin-kun?" Karin called out. "Is something wrong?"

"WHERE ARE YOU PLANNING TO TAKE HER?" she heard someone ask. The voice seemed worried but really angry. Yet, it was somehow familiar to Karin, only deeper.

She quickly took off her blindfold.

She gasped. _It can be! _She placed her hand on her lips. She tried to approach the two who stopped as they saw her. She continued walking as tears fell from her cheeks.

Jin left the stranger and ran towards her looking really worried and asked "Karin, are you alright?"

She smiled and passed Jin as she tried to wipe away her tears. She now stood in front of the so called stranger.

"What the?" Jin was confused.

Karin stared at the wonderful familiar sapphire eyes while he looked back at her crying emerald eyes.

"Well?" the guy asked.

"YOU JERK!" Karin shouted as she punched the guy's chest weakly. She couldn't control her sobs anymore.

The guy smiled. The man suddenly pulled Karin in a tight hug. "I'm back," he murmured.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH–!" Jin shouted as he tried to approach them.

Surprisingly, Karin hugged him back. "It's really you," she paused, "Kazune-kun." Tears continued to fall over her rosy cheeks.

"Kazune?" Jin said with a disbelief tone. "Kazune Kujyou?"

Karin didn't respond. The guy turned out not to be a stranger after all.

Kazune said, "I told you I would be back to protect you," as he broke their hug. "I really missed you, idiot." He said as he wiped her tears. "You look stunning as usual, Karin. You shouldn't cry."

"Still a jerk," Karin said followed by a sigh. "You didn't tell me that you'll be back today."

Jin interrupted. "Karin, who is he?" he asked. "Is he really Kazune Kujyou?"

"Yes Jin-kun," she said with a smile. "Anyway, Kazune-kun, this is Jin Ku–, err, Karasuma."

"You know me?" Kazune said a bit surprised. "Oh, and sorry for about what happened earlier. A misunderstanding.. perhaps" he muttered.

"Yeah, thanks for the greeting. You give nice punches," Jin said responded sarcastically.

"I thought you were kidnapping Karin," Kazune said as he cupped Karin's rosy cheek gently.

"Do I look like a kidnapper? I'm an idol!" Jin stammered.

Kazune removed his hand from Karin and faced Jin. "Actually, I was terrified that something bad might happen to her," he said with a yes-you-do look. "Ah, so my hunches were right. You really are Jin Kuga. I knew you looked familiar," he looked amused.

"She's safe with me," Jin said icily. "And my real name is Jin Karasuma!" He crossed his arms.

"Kazune-kun. Jin-kun." She looked at them worriedly. She felt the tension in the air even though she couldn't really understand what's going on.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I was coming back today. I honestly wanted to surprise you," Kazune said as he turned to Karin. "I told you I would be back for you." He hugged her again. He rested his head on top of hers and pulled her closer. They savored every moment of their embrace.

Karin blushed. "You really became strong Kazune-kun."

"Of course, boys need to protect their girls." Kazune mumbled.

"And much taller too, but still a sexist pig," Karin smiled.

"Hey! This cannot be happening right now of all times!" Jin said as he tried to break them apart. "What about my surprise, Karin?"

"Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." Karin said as she gently slapped her forehead. She turned to look at Kazune and said, "I know you just came back but I promised him tha–"

But before she could finish, Kazune put his finger on her lips. "It's alright. You may go. Just.. don't be an idiot for a while okay?" Kazune said with a grin. "Not around him." he whispered to her.

"I'm not that idiotic you know..," Karin sighed. "I'll be back. I know you don't have any place to stay for tonight so wait for me in the house."

"That would be nice. I was planning to anyway," Kazune grinned as he eyed Jin, who just rolled his eyes. "I hope you didn't give my room to anyone," he paused and whispered to Karin, "Don't forget that you're mine," he smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

Karin's face went red. "You've somehow changed. More confident and sure," she muttered.

Kazune winked. "We're not kids anymore."

Jin crossed his arms as his foot impatiently tapped the floor. "Ugggh. I'll bring her back before midnight, maybe," he said with a cold tone to Kazune and turned to Karin, "Let me put your blindfold back. It's getting late," he stammered.

"Kazune..," Karin suppressed her tears as she made one last look at him.

Kazune smiled at Karin. "Don't worry I won't go anywhere. I'll wait for you this time."

Karin smiled tearfully. Jin began knotting the blindfold.

Kazune turned to Jin. "Hey idol, take care of her and keep your hands to yourself," Kazune said icily.

"You son of a–" Jin stammered and then paused. "You cannot just order me around you fool!"

"Guys..," Karin breathed as she held tightly to Jin.

"Whatever," Kazune muttered, his eyes showed annoyance.

"Fine!" Jin said. "This way my goddess."

Kazune saw Jin and Karin go before he hesitantly went inside the mansion. He realized that nothing much changed in the mansion. Karin left the house how her parents left it to her. He felt nostalgic. He saw many pictures of them when they were kids in the picture frames. There was also a picture of Karin at school smiling with two boys. "Hmm, this one is definitely that idol brat. He looks a bit different though, but this one–"

"Hello," said a voice behind Kazune.

He turned and was surprised to that he was face-to-face with mismatching eyes that were staring at him closely. Startled, his instincts made him jump back. He almost crashed the shelves that held the picture frames.

"Whoa! Careful now," Micchi said. "Hey, you're Kazune Kujyou!" he pounced on Kazune.

"And you're.. Michiru Nishikiori..?" he tried to push Micchi away.

Micchi grinned.

"I uh heard you from Karin's letters..," Kazune said with a fake smile. "You know me?"

"Absolutely! Of course, I know you! Hanazono-san always carries a photo of you when you guys were little and as you can see, we have tons of them around the house too." Micchi energetically said. He was so overjoyed that he was waving his hands frantically. "Ahhh, this is great. I have to tell her!"

"We act–" was all Kazune could say and was cut off by Micchi.

"She went out but she'll be back later on. We could wait for her. Oh my, she'll be so happy to see you!" Micchi said with a bright smile. "You also need to tell me everything what happened to you in England! Ahhh, I miss England," he said as he twirled in the living room.

_This guy is crazy. _Kazune sighed. "We already saw each other and she said I should stay here for tonight.. Wait, you're from England?"

"Yes, my family migrated here. I was adopted after the fire accident," Micchi recalled and then he paused. "You look–," He held Kazune's cheek. "–like a prince."

"What are you doing?" Kazune said as he slapped Micchi's hand away.

"I could kiss you," Micchi teased as he leaned forward. He smiled slyly.

Kazune looked bewildered. He curled his fists.

Micchi chuckled. "Aha! I got you!" He was already laughing so hard that he almost fell.

Kazune looked stunned and puzzled.

"I don't want Hanazono-san to be upset," Micchi removed a tear from laughing too much. "So don't ya worry, chap." He put his hand on Kazune's shoulder and gave a wide cheeky grin.

"Nishikiori.. What are you–"

Micchi chuckled. "You can call me Micchi, that's the nickname Hanazono-san gave me," he smiled like an innocent child.

"I see," Kazune fixed himself and regained his composure. "Thank you, Micchi for taking care of Karin while I was gone. Sorry, but I'm tired so I'll be going to bed then," Kazune started to walk towards the stairs but stopped when a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Oh," Kazune muttered.

"Welcome back Kazune-sama," Q bowed happily.

"Ah yes, hello Q, it's nice to see you again," Kazune tried a smile.

"Kazune-sama," Q bowed again. "I shall tell you everything that happened while you were gone tomorrow. I'll make rearrangements for your return. Please rest for a while, your room is ready."

Kazune nodded. "Thank you as always."

"Wait! Do you know where the guest room is?" Micchi said, even though he's unsure of what's going on. "Q?" Micchi looked at Q but he was already gone.

"I know my way," Kazune said warily as he walked upstairs, leaving a very confused Micchi.

Kazune's bangs covered his eyes. "I guess...this isn't the right time after all," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

* * *

Alright! This is it for this chap. Eltz will spice things better when he writes the second chap! We're writing along the flow (it's like going with the flow teehee~). It's very challenging since we both don't know what might happen next, but we do have some ideas in mind. We'll try our best to include the whole gang, too. Don't be surprised if we come up with any crazy ideas though! We're pretty impulsive like that. Thanks for reading! Please **review** nyaaa~ your thoughts are very much appreciated (constructive criticisms are welcome, too).

P.S. Many thanks to the people who reviewed and supported Will Meet and Love Again! Hopefully you'll all like this better, yes? Heee~

Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes! We're usually in a rush. Please PM us if we overlooked any. Thank you!

Stay updated for the next chapter by** follow**ing the story! Post a **review** for faster updates! Let's keep those spirits up! HOHO X3 ~Gela


	2. Inebriated Chauvinist

**Seamless Affinity  
**By: _kazurin (Eltz and Gela)_

* * *

Hey guys! It's my turn to write. I'm Elton but you can just call me "Eltz" so that it's easier for you. Anyway, the main reason why Gela and I decided to redo "Will Meet and Love Again" is because of two main reasons. One would be the fact that it was already a long time since we last updated and that we felt the need that it was time for a reboot. The other reason was... Kekeke! I just love how this would piss Gela off when she reads this. Well, Gela sort of felt so conscious about her technicalities when it came to her grammar and story development. The redo was basically leaning towards the latter than the former but it's the same thing.

By the way, thanks for the kind reviews and constructive criticisms! Hoping for more! :)  
NaVi-ChAn1200 - Thanks for the review! Really glad you liked it. :) Hafta thank Gela for that awesome first chapter! LOL  
lovekamichama - There are stories that have this kind of plot but to make our story different, we decided to do this crazy trick of having an alternate writing for each chapter so that we totally won't have any idea about the way would the whole thing would go. AND! This redo has the same plot as "Will Meet and Love Again" since we came to a decision to simply change the flow and not the plot. :)

So, here it goes! My chapter. Keke~

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters of Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Inebriated Chauvinist**

The sun has finally set. A red sports car slows down at the entrance of a five-star restaurant. The place is crawling with media correspondents just to get a glimpse and a fast interview of the teen sensation. Flashes could be seen inside the car. Journalists are even tapping on the car's window just to get the attention of the idol. This is how famous Jin Kuga is.

The car stops and a restaurant staff assists in opening the door. From the vehicle, three men step out and to the the crowd's dismay, they are simply bodyguards of the idol. One of the bodyguards hands the staff the key to the car for parking purposes. Some of the reporters quickly proceed to the back door of the restaurant but it was already secured by Kuga's men.

_On their way to the restaurant, the red sports car stops. A boy wearing a tuxedo steps out and makes a call. His ruby-colored eyes explored the vicinity as he conversed with someone on his phone. He tucks his left hand in his pocket and sighs. He nods and puts his phone inside his right pocket. The wind blew through his dark brown hair as he made his way to the passenger seat. He opens the door and reaches out for her hand. She gets hold of his hand and gradually steps out._

_A girl wearing a simple light pale pink dress that ended above her knees stands up straight with her sparkly heels. A blindfold covers her eyes as she tries to move a few inches away from the car. The boys removes his coat and puts it on the girl in anticipation that she might feel cold. The air just blows through some of her hair since it was tied up with a messy but presentable look._

_"Jin-kun, can I take my blindfold off now?" Karin crosses her arms feeling a bit cold._

_"Not yet, Karin. Just wait a little longer." Jin looks at his watch when suddenly, a black car that looked a whole lot less classy and flashy arrives. Three men step out of the car and one of them approaches Jin._

_"Sir, here is the car you asked for." The bodyguard hands the car key to Jin as he walked towards him._

_"Good. Now, make your way to the restaurant and get the attention of all the media as we sneak in the back door. Got that?" The bodyguard nods and Jin gives him an affirming nod back._

_The idol approaches Karin and assists her into the car that just arrived. "Let's proceed to the restaurant, shall we, my Goddess?" Jin smiles as if Karin sees him._

_"Jin-kun, why did we have to switch vehicles? Did something happen?" Karin suddenly feels troubled and uncomfortable._

_"Don't worry, Karin. The media's all over the place at the restaurant so this car would be our ticket to entering the restaurant without them noticing." He holds her her, giving Karin assurance that everything's fine._

* * *

At the Hanazono mansion, the ever-so-loyal butler that goes by the name "Q" checks on Kazune. He knocks on the boys door, calls out his name, and asks him about dinner but there was no response. Q assumes that he might already be sleeping since the flight from London to Japan was long and tiring. He leaves the boy and proceeds to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Micchi.

Inside the room that the butler had just left is a boy seated by his window. Staring at the starry sky with his ocean blue eyes, he thinks about things regarding him, Karin, and even their future. _I wonder how long that idol would be sticking around. He seems pretty close to Karin. Did I even make the right decision when I chose to come back for her? If only things weren't as complicated, this would've been a piece of cake._ He stands up firmly and decides to change his clothes. He turns to his closet and as soon as he opens it, a well-organized set of wardrobe has been fixed from formal to casual and even comfortable clothes. _This has Q's name written all over it. I really should give the old man credit for everything that he has done for our families._ He grabbed a light blue pajama set and wears it. _Really, he even got my size right. Not too big nor is it too small._

Kazune goes out of his room and proceeds to the kitchen. While walking towards the kitchen, he notices that childhood photos of him and Karin were strangely placed everywhere. _This was cute at first but it's really starting to creep me out. What's with all these photos?_ He gets stunned by a particular photo of him and Karin during a festival. The photo showed the two of them holding one small bunny plushie each. Karin was wearing a traditional green kimono while Kazune was wearing an ordinary blue yukata. He touches the photo particularly the plushie that Karin was holding.

_"Karin! Let's play hide and seek! I hide and you seek!" He puts on a huge smile on his face._

_"No fair, Kazune-kun! Why do I have to find you?" She crosses her arms and pouts._

_"You know that I'm weak, right? So, I easily get tired. If something bad happens to me, you get blamed for it." He sends out a mocking look and sticks his tongue out._

_She gives off an unfair sigh. "Fine! But don't hide somewhere far or else I'll leave you and go home." She is defeated by guilt._

_The boy points. "I'll be hiding somewhere between here and at the end of the stalls." He gives her an assuring smile._

_"Well, OK then. I'll start counting now." She faces a tree and puts her arms on her head and starts counting to ten. The little boy runs off giggling and slowly, his giggles blended with the festival noise. She finishes counting and quickly turns around to start looking for her friend._

_From stall to stall, she searches for him. She checks under the tables and even tries to look inside the stalls. She starts to grow tired from all the walking that she did. Despite all her efforts, she still couldn't find him and starts to get worried._

_"Kazune-kun?!" The little girl shouts while walking past the stalls that she had explored earlier._

_"Kazune-kun!" Her face starts to turn red and tears build up as well._

_"K-Kazune-kun..." She tries to restrain herself from crying as she wiped her tears with her kimono._

_She walks a bit more until she could no longer hold her tears back. She lets out a big cry and sobs continuously. As if on cue, the little boy appears right in front of her. "I found you!" The little boy giggles as he pinches the little girl's red cheek._

_"Stop crying, idiot! And I thought I was the cry baby." He wipes her tears and pinches her cheek again._

_"Stop pinching my cheek! It hurts you know! And don't call me an idiot!" She starts to calm down. "Where were you hiding? I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you. I was really worried!" She glares at him and puts her hands on her waist._

_"I saw you looking for me." He grins._

_"Cheater! That's not how you play hide and seek! Cheater!" She pouts while she kept sending glares at the little boy._

_"I didn't cheat! I wasn't done looking for a hiding spot so technically, I wasn't cheating." He grins again._

_"Hmph! Cheater!" She raises her head and crosses her arms._

_"C'mon, don't get mad. I'm sorry. I brought you something to make it up to you!" He smiles sincerely._

_Her face lights up. "What? Eel bread?" Her mouth starts to water._

_"No I-" She cuts him off. "No eel bread means I won't accept your sorry." She crosses her arms again._

_"This is better than your favorite eel bread." He sticks his hands inside his pockets._

_The little boy shows her two little bunny plushies. In an instant, her eyes widens at the sight of the plushies. Her emerald eyes shine as she gets hold of one of the plushies. Amazement fills her eyes as he watches her. He felt the same guilt that he wanted her to feel before they started playing._

_"Sorry for making you worry." He looks away as his face turned red. He was not used to apologizing and admitting his mistakes but for some reason, he was able to do so._

_"It's OK. You don't have to force yourself. I understand." She smiles as she looked at her present. She looks at the boy and notices how red his face is. She walks towards him slowly. "Thank you, Kazune-kun." She whispers on his ear and kisses him on his cheek._

_He was obviously caught off-guard. He blushes as he looked away. "You're welcome, Karin."_

_She holds his hand and runs off. "Not so fast, Karin! Remember!"_

_"Yeah yeah! I know." They run off to who knows where while playing with their little bunny plushies._

An old man with grey hair wearing a formal attire approaches. Kazune was still staring at the photo that reminded him so much of his childhood.

"It really has been such a long time, Kazune-sama." The old man greets as he stands beside Kazune to look at the photo as well.

"Has it really been ten years, Q?" He places his hand to feel the photo in front of him.

"Karin-sama has been sad ever since you left. She even got herself into a terrible depression after her parents died seven years ago."

"Really? She never mentioned being depressed in any of her letters." Kazune gives Q a puzzled look.

"Perhaps, she did not want you to worry about her."

"Tsk. That idiot. How was she able to recover from her depression?" His face turns serious.

"It was not an easy process but thanks to Micchi-san, she was able to come back."

"Micchi... Kuga... Karin... Do any of them know of the existence of the Hanazono's last will?" He turns back to the picture with an even more serious expression.

"No. Not at all. Only you and I know of its existence." Q gives Kazune an affirming look.

"Good. Thank you, Q, for everything." Kazune stares at the photo but clearly focuses more on the little Karin.

"No need to thank me, Kazune-sama. If you would excuse me, I still need to do some checking around the mansion." Kazune nods and Q disappears after a few moments.

Kazune makes his way to the kitchen only to find the man he considered crazy eating dinner. He was stuffing his mouth with every bit of food there was on the table. Kazune shakes his head and walks towards the refrigerator. The man with auburn hair pauses for a while and watches Kazune with his mis-matched eyes.

"So Kujyou-kun. What business do you have here in Japan?" He asks while his fork explores his plate. Kazune doesn't answer. "You must be thinking that it's a happy ending now for you and Hanazono-san since you've already returned." He places his fork down and stares at Kazune. He doesn't respond. "Tell me, is it really a happy ending because the two you really are meant for each other or is it just because a piece of paper says so?" A smirk forms as Michiru gazed at Kazune.

Without any words uttered, Michiru found himself hanging by Kazune's fists and his chair on the ground. "Who are you and what do you know about Karin?"

Being the tall man that he is, Michiru stands up making Kazune lose his grip. "I'm Michiru Nishikiori. Seventeen years old. An adopted child by the Hanazono family but chose to retain my last n-"

"Shut it!" Kazune cuts him off and leaves the kitchen with a bottle of sake on one hand.

"And here I thought I was the mysterious one. Heh!" He finishes eating and picks up his utensils. He puts them on the sink and secretly follows Kazune.

_What could he possibly know about the existence of the will? As far as I know, Karin's parents entrusted such will to my parents in case something happened to them._ Kazune makes his way down to the old library in the basement. Micchi silently moves and hides from one hiding place to another. As soon as the door to the library opens, Kazune enters and Micchi tries to enter as well but finds a book crashing into his face and knocking him to the ground. Kazune slightly opens the door enough for him to see Micchi. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than sneaking around. I've done my share of those years ago." He closes the door and locks it.

Micchi just stands and rubs his face gently. He gets hold of the book and reads the title "The Art of Sneaking: A Child's Guide to Eavesdropping and Snooping" Micchi shakes his head and silently laughs at himself. _Clearly, I'm messing with such an interesting person here. No wonder Hanazono-san is crazy for him. _Micchi proceeds to his room while holding on to the book that kissed him violently.

_That man right there is a dangerous one that should not be underestimated. He's got guts when it comes to doing these things. I should keep an eye on him._ Kazune takes a seat on his recliner and opens the bottle of sake. He takes the bottle closer to his nose and takes a few sniffs. _Ah! This smell... I've missed this... _He takes a sip. Then, another until he finishes the entire bottle and becomes drunk. He dozes off a bit.

* * *

A couple of hours pass. A black car arrives on the front porch of the Hanazono residence. Jin gets out and assists Karin who was wearing Jin's coat. She's tired. It's written all over her face. Jin takes hold of her hand and kisses it.

"My goddess, forgive me for having this special dinner ruined."

"It isn't a big deal Jin-kun. Really, it isn't." She smiles and caresses his face. "Thank you for this night. Thank you for somehow, making me happy and taking away my problems."

Jin releases her hands and hugs her tight. "Jin-kun... I..." Karin was taken aback by Jin's sudden action. "It has been my pleasure to make you happy my dear, Karin."

All of a sudden, the sound of an opening door greets the two. Standing before them was a man in blue pajamas and holding a bottle of sake. It is pretty obvious that he's completely drunk.

"Oy, Kuga! Didn't I tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" Kazune walks, more like limps, towards Jin while pointing using the bottle.

"Kazune-kun, it's not what you think it is..." Karin runs off towards Kazune's direction and stops him.

"Listen, Kujyou. Coming home from England doesn't make you the boss of me so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth and go prancing back to my girly bed that matches my pajama!" Jin is obviously already full of Kazune. Karin still tries to stop Kazune from getting any closer to Jin.

"Why I ought to give you a piece of my mind, Kuga." Kazune stops moving any step further.

"Kazune-kun! Jin-kun! Stop it! Please! It's already past midnight! Can we just please rest?" Karin pushes Kazune back to increase distance between the two.

"Now what? You're letting a girl stop you? What a––" A bottle flies towards Jin's direction but luckily he was able to dodge it. "Heh! You think you're all that when you can't even––" Before he could even finish his sentence, Kazune's fists already made its way to Jin's face.

Karin pulls Kazune away and pushes him to the ground. "Kazune-kun! Stop it already! Please!" She assists Jin and helps him stand. "Jin-kun, are you alright?"

Jin nods and regains his composure. "Nice punch Kujyou, for a sissy." He kisses Karin on the forehead and proceeds to the driver's seat. "Good night my goddess. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you tonight. I'll make it up you." Jin smiles while his left cheek starts to swell. In a matter of seconds, he was already out of sight.

Karin helps Kazune stand. She puts his right arm around her shoulder and carries him inside. The smell of sake made it's way to Karin's nose. "Kazune-kun! Are you drunk? Seriously?" Kazune doesn't respond and simply tries to walk and carry some of his weight.

Karin drops Kazune on one of the couches in the living room. He dozes off again. She sits on another couch and observes the drunk blonde. _He looks so harmless and innocent when he's sleeping. I just wonder why he's gotten drunk._ She stands and sits beside him. She tries to wake up but he doesn't respond aside from a few moans. Kazune turns his head to Karin's direction unconsciously. Karin's heart starts pounding and her face turns red. _What's this? Why am I blushing?_ Her hand makes its way to Kazune's face.

"You jerk." Karin whispers as small smile appeared on her face.

"Idiot." Karin, surprised by what she heard, moves away. _Looks like he still has his habit of sleep talking._

"Karin." She hears her name being called. "Karin." She turns her head trying to locate where it was coming. "Karin." She looks at Kazune and moves closer.

"Yes, Kazune-kun?" Karin moves her ear closer to Kazune's mouth when suddenly. "Good evening, Hanazono-san!" Micchi blurts out which sends Karin closer to Kazune and hugging him. Kazune, hearing the Micchi's loud voice, slowly wakes up only to find Karin clinging onto him on the couch.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Kazune whispers to Karin's ear and smiles.

"What a wonderful sight this is." Micchi looks at the two in different angles. "Perfect!"

Karin looking a bit embarrassed and pissed, let goes of Kazune and slowly walks towards Micchi while clenching her fists. "How did the date go, Hanazono-san?" Karin's temper goes down and releases a big sigh. "C'mon, Hanazono-san, it couldn't have been _that_ bad?"

"Enough of this conversation, I'm going back to bed." Kazune notices he was not where he initially was. "How did I get here again? I remember being in the library and throwing a children's book at a nosy someone." Micchi looks and whistles away. Karin rolls her eyes and heads for her room. "Good night Kazune-kun!"

Kazune heads back to the library and decides to sleep there. Micchi follows Karin to her room and keeps on pestering her about how the night went. "Micchi, if you want to here it straight from me then here it goes. It was a disaster. If you want the full details, go ask your friend. I'm too tired to explain." Karin pushes Micchi out of her room and locks it.

_I better call Jin first thing in the morning._ Micchi proceeds to his room as well.

* * *

That concludes my chapter. Do give reviews and other constructive criticisms. Really! Those help us a lot. Anyway, I just want to apologize for the updating late. Been so busy with school and other stuff. LOL So, the next chapter is going to be written by Gela. I wonder how she'll pick up from where this note. LOL

Dear Gela, sorry for not being able to do what you wanted my to do. HAHA! Well, most of them. :)) Anyway, here you go! I hope it doesn't pain you too much.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows, and faves! – Eltz


End file.
